Maintaining the privacy of individuals and their personal information is an important priority in today's digital age. With personal information being more available than ever, companies accessing that information, including financial institutions, must be vigilant about protecting that data.
Data warehouses are often used to store mass quantities of customer or other individual data and can often be a wealth of information for a company. However, due to the sensitive nature of much of the data, various government regulations, contractual obligations, and the like, these data warehouses often restrict access to their data to a very limited few individuals. Accordingly, a system of privacy enforcement that provides access to information on a “need-to-know” basis while maintaining the security of the data would be advantageous.